1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that has a built-in heat generating component, to a data processing apparatus that has a built-in heat generating component and performs data processing, and to a heat radiating member for the heat radiating component.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of apparatuses having a built-in component that generates heat when in use. Although some of them perform their intended function by generating heat, it is not desirable for the other apparatuses to generate heat by the built-in component. Thus, some techniques are devised to suppress rise in temperature of the apparatus due to heat generated by the built-in heat generating component. One such technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-228954 is that a flexible heat pipe is utilized for effective radiation of heat in narrow space, while Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-66095 discloses a technique that an elastic and bent heat pipe is used so that the heat pipe becomes in contact more closely with heat generating component that is to be cooled down. Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-69672 discloses a technique that when a single heat radiating member is used to radiate heat of the aligned multiple heat generating components whose height respectively differ, a step is provided so as to offset difference in the height of the multiple heat generating components.
When there are multiple heat generating components, a typical technique is to integrally radiate heat generated by the multiple heat generating components. Such an integrated heat radiating structure is not considered in the techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-228954 and 5-66095 that relate to a structure in which heat is radiated for an individual heat generating component. At this point, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-69672 discloses integrally radiating heat of the multiple heat generating components by using a single heat radiating member. However, it raises a problem in terms of reduction in size as it discloses a structure in which multiple heat radiating fins constituting the heat radiating member is formed to extend along the whole of the multiple heat generating components. Additionally, from the view point of reduction in cost, it is desirable to apply a single heat radiating member to plural kinds of apparatuses, however, which is not taught in any of the above cited techniques.